Bowser Jrs Soccer Shootout
by breath20k
Summary: In this story inspired by Mario Sports Superstars, Bowser Jr. is playing soccer at Grand Stadium. Can he score some goals in a penalty shootout? Read on and find out!


**Bowser Jr.'s Soccer Shootout**

It's a beautiful day at Grand Stadium where a soccer game is taking place. Everyone at the stadium is cheering with excitement as they await the start of the second half.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for the Superstar Soccer Penalty Shootout! Now, each of you has a number and our scoreboard will determine our player by a random selection. If your number is selected, then you'll be going for the goal. So, let's find out who is going to shoot for big prizes as we select today's shooter. Here we go!"

Lakitu pushed the button and the scoreboard began mixing up the numbers on the screen. Everyone turned their attention as the screen shows the selected number, which is 10. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Who is sitting in seat number 10?"

"That would be me," a person replied.

Lakitu heard it and said, "OK! That means we have our player for today's shootout and that person is... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Bowser Jr. heard his name as the stadium cheered for him and then, he spun in his shell and began making his way to the field.

When he got to the field, Bowser Jr. came out of his shell and made a perfect landing as Lakitu said, "Here he is, ladies and gentlemen! Our shooter for today's shootout. So, how do you feel?"

"It feels great," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so glad to be here for a shot at big prizes and after all, soccer is one of my favorite sports."

Lakitu smiled and said, "Well, I hope that you'll do a great job in this shootout. Now, here's how it works. You'll have five shots and to win the shootout, you'll need to make three goals. The moment you make that third goal, you'll be going home with 100,000 coins!"

Bowszer Jr. smiled as he listened to the rules. Then Lakitu said, "So, let's find out which goalie you'll face in this shootout by flipping a coin. This side has Boom Boom, and the other side has Pom Pom. Whichever side is on the coin face up is going to be your goalie. Ready to find out who it is?"

"Yes, please." Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"Alright then, here we go!" Lakitu announced as he tossed the coin in the air and after that, it landed on Boom Boom.

Lakitu looked at the coin and said, "Well Bowser Jr., it looks like you'll be up against Boom Boom in this shootout so, let's bring him out."

Just then, Boom Boom came in as the crowd cheered for him. Then he stood by the goal, ready to make a save.

Lakitu looked at the goal and said to Bowser Jr., "Alright! Boom Boom is now guarding the goal and with that, it looks like we're all set and ready to play some soccer! Remember, get three goals in five attempts to win the game. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Great! Now we have a referee who is going to make this shootout fair and square. Please give it up for our referee for this shootout... _**SHY GUY!**_ "

Just then, Shy Guy came in to the stadium with the soccer ball in his hand. The crowd cheered for him as Shy Guy took a bow. Then Lakitu said, "Well Bowser Jr., this is it! You are looking at 100,000 coins and it all rides on these penalty kicks. We are all rooting for you. So, are you ready to kick?"

"As I'll ever be!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Alright, then! Bowser Jr... _**TO THE FIELD!**_ " Lakitu said with a smile as Bowser Jr. made his way to the penalty area for his shootout.

Shy Guy came to him with the soccer ball and said, "Here's your ball, Bowser Jr. Remember, you'll only need three goals in five attempts to win. Got it?"

"Got it, Shy Guy," Bowser Jr. replied, "Let's do this!"

"Alright! Just place that ball at the penalty spot and we'll get started with your first shot." Shy Guy said with a smile as Bowser Jr. placed the soccer ball at the penalty spot, ready to make his first kick.

Shy Guy looked at it, took out his whistle, and said, "Now, the moment I blow this whistle, you'll take your first shot. Ready?"

"All set." Bowser Jr. replied.

"Alright then, here we go!" Shy Guy said as he blew the whistle.

Bowser Jr. heard the sound, made his way to the ball, and kicked it into the net with ease. Bowser Jr. has scored a goal.

"It's a goal!" Shy Guy announced as the crowd cheered for Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as he made the first goal. Then Shy Guy came in with the second ball and said, "Great start, Bowser Jr.! That is your first goal in the shootout. Now then, are you ready for shot number two?"

"You bet," Bowser Jr. replied as he placed the ball on the spot. Then he said, "Shy Guy, the whistle if you would please."

"You got it! Here comes your second kick." Shy Guy said with a smile as he blew the whistle once again.

Bowser Jr. did the same thing as before and then, Boom Boom blocked it by using his hands. It was a save.

"Boom Boom made a save! No goal." Shy Guy said to the crowd.

Bowser Jr. sighed and said, "That's OK. I still have three more to go. Shy Guy, the third ball if you would please."

Shy Guy agreed with a smile as he gave the ball to Jr. Then Shy Guy blew the whistle and then, Bowser Jr. kicked the ball in the net for his second goal with the crowd cheering. Now Bowser Jr. is only one goal away from the money and with only two balls remaining, he can do this on his next kick.

Shy Guy came to him and said, "Well Bowser Jr., here's the situation. You have made two goals so far and you still have two more balls left to play. Now, if you can make this next goal, then you will win 100,000 coins. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course! I still have two more shots so, let's keep going!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"OK! Place that soccer ball and let's go for shot number four!" Shy Guy said as Bowser Jr. placed the ball once again. Then he said, "Alright then, this could be the deciding goal. Ready to kick?"

"All set!" Bowser Jr. said with a smile.

"Then here we go!" Shy Guy announced as he blew the whistle once more.

Bowser Jr. kicked the ball and then, it went over the net. Now, it all comes down to this. The fifth and final kick.

The crowd is cheering with excitement as they await Bowser Jr.'s deciding kick.

Shy Guy came in with the soccer ball and said, "Well, it all comes down to this. This is the deciding goal and all you have to do is make that shot. One ball, one kick, 100,000 coins. You've done a great job so far and it all rides on this final kick. We are all rooting for you Bowser Jr. and remember, have fun. Alright then, this is it. The final kick of the Superstar Soccer Penalty Shootout. Now, place that soccer ball at the penalty spot and get ready to kick on my whistle. Good luck!"

Bowser Jr. smiled as Shy Guy gave the ball to him. Then, he placed the ball on the spot and took a few steps back. The fate of the shootout now rides on one final kick.

Shy Guy looked at the field and said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. It is time for the Superstar Soccer Penalty Shootout's... _**FINAL KICK!**_ Bowser Jr., are you ready?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

Shy Guy agreed with his decision, took out his whistle and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

Bowser Jr. took a deep breath as he awaits the sound of the whistle.

The crowd grew very silent as they await the final kick of the shootout.

Shy Guy raised his whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

The moment came.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, Bowser Jr. took off. He ran to the ball, pulled back his leg and then...

 _KICK!_

He gave the ball a huge kick, heading straight for the goal at full power. Boom Boom saw the ball, jumped for it and then...

It finally happened.

 _SWISH!_

The ball made it through the net with a nice swish.

Shy Guy looked at the final shot, took a deep breath and then...

The announcement has finally been made.

" _ **GOAL!**_ "

With the word shouted, the stadium erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. scored the third goal. He took a deep breath and said with a smile, "I did it... _**I DID IT!**_ "

Then Bowser Jr. spun in his shell for his victory dance as confetti begins to fall all across the stadium with the crowd cheering.

When everything was done, Bowser Jr. came out of his shell and jumped for joy as he enjoyed his game-winning moment.

Shy Guy came to him and said, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You've won the shootout and that means, you are now 100,000 coins richer! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Bowser Jr. replied as he hugged Shy Guy, "I can't believe that I've made the third and final goal! This is amazing!"

"Of course it is! You needed three goals to win the game in five shots and now, you've made all three," Shy Guy said with a smile as he gave the check to Bowser Jr., "And for making all three goals, it gives me great pleasure to present you with a check for 100,000 coins! You've earned it!"

"Wow! Thank you, Shy Guy," Bowser Jr. replied as he accepted the check, "I can't wait to play again!"

The crowd agreed as they cheered very loudly for Bowser Jr. What a great soccer game for the Koopa Prince.


End file.
